Krisis
by Chimerical Knave
Summary: Crisis: May occur on personal/societal level. It may be a traumatic or stressful change in a person's life, esp. one involving an abrupt change. Unstable situation of extreme danger or difficulty. Crucial stage or turning point in the course of something.
1. Intro :you better read and review:

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	2. 'K'haos Project

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	3. The Hunt 'revised'

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	4. Being Hunted

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	5. Krystal's Past, Khaos's Kiss

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	6. A Captured Kurse

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	7. Mercenaries of Heaven

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	8. Krystal's 'K'ommitment

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	9. Author's Note 'READ'

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	10. The High Officials

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	11. 'K'onvict

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	12. K'raken

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	13. Not another lousy notice?

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	14. 'K'reed

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	15. Green Tea & Root Beer pt 1

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	16. Explanation to all

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	17. Green Tea & Root Beer pt 2

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	18. Someone won the contest!

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	19. Attention!

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	20. Green Tea & Root Beer pt3

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	21. Together

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	22. There is a God?

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	23. Don't Underestimate

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	24. Krystal's First day Training

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	25. Krystal's 2nd day Training

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	26. Krystal's 3rd day training pt1

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	27. Krystal's 3rd day training pt2

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	28. 1 week later

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	29. The Exam part1

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	30. The Exam part2

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	31. Past Talk and Tears

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	32. You're Not The Only One

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	33. Presents from Hell

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	34. Liberty

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	35. Pride and Envy

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	36. Greed

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


	37. Gluttony and Lust

This story has been removed by the author because it was an epic failure. A failure of grandiose scale.

If you wish to receive copies of this horrible story then ask for a carbon-copy in a PM.

I **might** consider giving you it.


End file.
